Dragon Soul
|nombre-ja_latino = Doragon Sōru |nombre-español = Alma de dragón |imagen= 250px |autor= Yumi Yoshimoto (letra) Takafumi Iwasaki (composición) Seiichi Kyoda (arreglos) Takayoshi Tanimoto (interpretación) |shows= Dragon Ball Z Kai }} |Doragon Sōru|Alma de dragón}} es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Z Kai. Fue compuesto por Takafumi Iwasaki, escrito por Yumi Yoshimoto, con arreglos por Seiichi Kyoda e interpretado por Takayoshi Tanimoto. Existen cuatro versiones, con cambios en los detalles del vídeo. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida por Carlos Paramo, e interpretada por Mario Heras con coros de este último y Mariana Candiani. Letras Traducción al español Dokkan DokkanDokkan es una onomatopeya comúnmente usada en mangas, similar a los "Kaboom" o "Bam" que representan el sonido de una explosión ¡Estoy de suerte! Dokkan Dokkan ¡Paraíso! La Genki-dama estalla. Ya, ya, hagámoslo. Retorciéndose, la energía hechizante. No mostraré piedad alguna, sólo mira. Voy a protegerlos, aunque me cueste la vida. Cambiaré tu apasionante valor en fuerza. Saldré de esto con una pizca de kiaiKiai es un término que significa "espíritu de lucha"". Se usa de forma frecuente como grito de artistas marciales durante peleas.. Cuanto más fuerte sea el rival, más me emociono. Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy con suerte! Dokkan Dokkan Es mi oportunidad. Y la guardaré a lo largo de los vientos de la suerte. Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy con suerte! Dokkan Dokkan Al mañana. Mi alma ya sabe la respuesta. ¡Alma de Dragón! Con el poder del universo en mis manos, no iré solo. La luz no será vencida por la oscuridad. Aún hay pequeños sueños que brillan. No te desvíes de ésto y lo otro, concéntrate. No te quejes y da todo tu cuerpo. Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy con suerte! Dokkan Dokkan Es aquí. Será mucho mejor lo que el futuro tendrá. Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy de suerte! Dokkan Dokkan ¡Paraíso! La Genki-dama estalla. Ya, ya, hagámoslo. ¡Alma de Dragón! Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy con suerte! Dokkan Dokkan Es mi oportunidad. Y la guardaré a lo largo de los vientos de la suerte. Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy con suerte! Dokkan Dokkan Al mañana. Mi alma ya sabe la respuesta. Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy con suerte! Dokkan Dokkan Es aquí. Será mucho mejor lo que el futuro tendrá. Dokkan Dokkan ¡Estoy de suerte! Dokkan Dokkan ¡Paraíso! La Genki-dama estalla. Ya, ya, hagámoslo. ¡Alma de Dragón! Adaptación hispanoamericana ¡Vamos, siempre afortunados! ¡Vamos, lo encontraremos! El paraíso hallar y nuestro espíritu hay que liberar. Desafiaré los misterios que vendrán (desafiaré). Peligro habrá. Combatiré sin temor. Mi fuerza será... el amor. Viviré así (viviré así). Coraje... sin fin. Conmigo estás. Nadie nos vencerá. Pelearemos por amor y gloria. Viviremos para contar la historia. Ya no habrá nada imposible. Nadie morirá. Seguiremos de pie. ¡Vamos, siempre afortunados! ¡Vamos, orgullosos vamos! Rumbo al viento. Solo es cuestión de ir. ¡Vamos, no nos detengamos! ¡Con la suerte a nuestro lado! El paraíso hallar. Solo debemos ir por libertad. ¡Dragon Soul! Japonés Dokkan Dokkan ツイてる! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise 元気玉が弾け飛ぶぜ Go Go Let's do it うごめくあやしいエナジー (エナジー) 容赦はしないぜ 見てろよ 命に代えても守るよ (守るよ) 愛する勇気を 強さに変えろ やり抜く気合で ピンチを越えてく 手強いヤツほど わくわくもでっかいぜ Dokkan Dokkan ツイてる! Dokkan Dokkan チャンスさ ラッキーの風に ビュンビュン乗って Dokkan Dokkan ツイてる! Dokkan Dokkan 明日も 答えをもう 魂は知ってるのさ Dragon Soul! 宇宙のパワーをこの手に ひとりで行くんじゃないのさ 光は闇夜に負けない 小さな夢でも輝いてるよ アレコレ迷うな　集中するんだ ツベコベ言わずに　体ごと突き抜けろ Dokkan　Dokkan　ツイてる！ Dokkan　Dokkan　来てるぜ もっと未来が楽しくなるよ Dokkan　Dokkan　ツイてる！ Dokkan　Dokkan　Paradise 元気玉が弾け飛ぶぜ　Go Go Let’s do it Dragon　Soul!　 Dokkan　Dokkan　ツイてる！ Dokkan　Dokkan　チャンスさ ラッキーの風に　ビュンビユン乗って Dokkan　Dokkan　ツイてる！ Dokkan　Dokkan　明日も 答えをもう　魂は知ってるのさ Dokkan　Dokkan　ツイてる！ Dokkan　Dokkan　来てるぜ もっと未来が楽しくなるよ Dokkan　Dokkan　ツイてる！ Dokkan　Dokkan　Paradise 元気玉が弾け飛ぶぜ　Go Go Let’s do it Dragon　Soul!　 Japonés romanizado Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　''Paradise'' Genki-dama ga hajiketobu ze　''Go Go Let’s do it'' Ugomeku ayashii enajī Yōsha wa shinai ze　mite ’ro yo Inochi ni kaete mo mamoru yo Ai suru yūki o　tsuyosa ni kaero Yarinuku kiai de Pinchi o koete ’ku Tegowai yatsu hodo Waku-Waku mo dekkai ze Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　chansu sa Rakkī no kaze ni　byun-byun notte Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　ashita mo Kotae o mō　tamashī wa shitte ’ru no sa Dragon Soul! Uchū no pawā o kono te ni Hitori de yuku n ja nai no sa Hikari wa yamiyo ni makenai Chīsa na yume de mo kagayaite ’ru yo Arekore mayou na Shūchū suru n da Tsubekobe iwazu ni Karada goto tsukinukero Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　kite ’ru ze Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　''Paradise'' Genki-dama ga hajiketobu ze　''Go Go Let’s do it''　 Dragon Soul! Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　chansu sa Rakkī no kaze ni　byun-byun notte Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　ashita mo Kotae o mō　tamashī wa shitte ’ru no sa Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　kite ’ru ze Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　''Paradise'' Genki-dama ga hajiketobu ze　''Go Go Let’s do it'' Dragon Soul! Versión en inglés Don’t stop! Don’t stop! We’re in luck now Don’t stop! There’s so much to be found We can find paradise, all we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul! Mysteries abound, made of a deep energyEn la versión interpretada por Seán Schemmel, presente en la edición internacional de la serie, el verso fue cambiado por "Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek". Foes all around, but I will go, fearless and free I’ll give you strength; you give me love, that’s how we’ll live My courage won’t fade; if you’re with me, my enemies will never win We will fight for love and glory We will live to tell the story There is nothing we can’t live through Nothing ever dies, we will rise again Don’t stop! Don’t stop! We’re in luck now Don’t stop! Keep your spirit proud And ride upon the wind, all we have to do is go! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! We’re in luck now Don’t stop! There’s so much to be found We can find paradise, all we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul… Dragon Soul! Versiones Versiones de la serie La primera versión fue usada en Dragon Ball Kai desde el episodio 1 hasta el 29. La segunda versión es desde el episodio 30 hasta el 54, aquí cambiaron las secuencias finales, agregando las transformaciones de Freezer y reemplazando la batalla de Goku vs Vegeta por Goku vs Freezer Forma Final. En la tercera versión, presente entre los episodios 55 a 68, las últimas secuencias de Freezer se reemplazan por el Androide Número 19 y el Dr. Gero, Vegeta y Trunks del Futuro convirtiéndose en Super Saiyan, el Androide Número 18, Androide Número 17, Androide Número 16 y Gohan en estado SSJ. Una cuarta versión fue utilizada del episodio 68 al 98, en donde agregaron escenas de Cell y su batalla con Goku. Ninguna de las tres últimas versiones fue utilizada en Latinoamérica para la serie en la programación de Cartoon Network L.A., siendo reemplazada por la primera, que además fue reducida a un minuto exacto en todas sus trasmisiones, pero aún así se grabó la versión normal con un 01:25. Personajes * Shen Long * Son Goku * Krilin * Yamcha * Piccolo * Tenshinhan * Chaoz * Oolong * Kame-Sen'nin * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Son Gohan * Raditz * Nappa * Vegeta * Saibaiman * Zarbon * Dodoria * Freezer Agregados en la tercera versión * Androide Número 19 * Dr. Gero * Trunks del Futuro * Androide Número 17 * Androide Número 18 * Androide Número 16 * Cell (cola) Agregados en la cuarta versión * Cell Agregados en la segunda versión * Super Saiyan Técnicas * Genkidama * Cañón Galick * Kamehameha * Kaio-ken Agregados en la segunda versión * Bola Mortal Agregados en la tercera versión * Onda de Ki Objetos * Esferas del Dragón * Nube Kinton * Espada de Gohan * Silla flotante de Freezer * Avión Agregado en la tercera versión * Espada de Trunks del Futuro Lugares * Tierra ** Casa de Goku ** Baldío Rotura * Planeta Namek Agregados en la tercera versión * Atalaya de Kami Curiosidades * En las 3° y 4° versiones, el Androide Número 18 no tiene el traje que usa en su batalla con Vegeta, sino que lleva el que tendría más adelante justo antes de que Cell la absorbiera. * Al final del capítulo 98, la versión extendida de está canción se utiliza como canción insertada. Mario Heras, en una entrevista que le hizo Dubbing ZoneEntrevista a Mario Heras por Dubbing Zone, comentó que por razones externas como el rechazo del público a la serie, se decidió no adaptar la canción. ** En la misma entrevista, menciona que le hubiera gustado que la canción hubiera sido más fiel al mensaje y letra de la versión japonesa, usando como ejemplo la parte de "Dokkan Dokkan", comparándola con la frase "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" de la canción homónima. También dijo que un proyecto profesional lo estuvo contactando para interpretar la canción nuevamente con una letra nueva más fiel a la original en versión extendida, pero comentó que por un tema de licencias y la legalidad de la canción se mantuvo en pausa. Notas Referencias Véase también Temas de apertura ja:Dragon Soul (曲) en:Dragon Soul pl:Dragon Soul ca:Ànima de Drac Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai